Entre courage et désillusion
by Sandra Potter-Snape
Summary: 6ème année à Poudlard. Pour faire dans les grandes lignes, Theodore part de chez lui à cause de son père violent et se retrouve avec Sirius et les autres au Square Grimmaurd. Tous vont essayer part la suite de voir comment Theo peux continuer ses études a Poudlard sans se faire tuer par les autres Serpentards.
1. Fuite et Sauvetage

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

Bon voilà encore une histoire avec Theodore comme personnage principaux, je crois qu'il va falloir vous y faire parce que j'aime beaucoup se personnage, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et que vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas tout à fait le canon (Sirius toujours vivant et innocenté par exemple)

Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta Reader donc si vous voulez vous proposer envoyer moi un MP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entre courage et désillusion

Chapitre 1 : Fuite et sauvetage

On était le 8 Août, vous aller me demander pourquoi cette date est importante et bien tout simplement parce que c'est celle de mon anniversaire, mais bon depuis que maman est morte je ne le fête plus. Mon père n'est pas vraiment le genre d'homme à penser à se genre de chose, mais bon sa ne me dérange pas plus que cela, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention.

Donc j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, j'espérais au moins passer une journée tranquille, mais bon ça c'était trop demander à mon père.

Tout est flou dans ma tête je ne sais même plus comment j'ai fais pour le foutre en rogne comme sa, pourtant il me semble pas avoir dis ou fais quelque chose de répréhensible, à moins qu'il se soit souvenu de mon anniversaire et que c'est son « cadeau ».

En tout cas là je me retrouve à terre, en sang et j'ai horriblement mal, j'essaye de me relevé mais je me prends un autre sortilège, je n'ai pas bien compris la formule mais en tout sa fais un mal de chien. J'essaye d'oublier la douleur pour pouvoir me relever et me barrer de cette barque tant que je suis encore vivant, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas.

Sa fais quelques minutes maintenant qu'il ne me lance plus de sortilèges, j'ai pu reprendre un peu de force, je sers les dents et me relève avec difficulté, je regarde autour de moi et vois qu'il n'est plus là, au je suppose qu'il va revenir, mais je ne serrais plus là moi.

Je commence à m'avancer vers la porte, je l'ouvre et c'est se moment que choisi mon père pour revenir, même pas je me retourne quand je l'entends me dire de rester ou sinon je suis mort. Non je préfère rassembler mes maigres forces et courir le plus loin possible de cette maison.

Une fois loin de la maison, je me retrouve dans un Square, je décide de m'avoir quelques minutes histoire de reprendre quelques forces après ma course. Donc je suis assis sur un trottoir face à une rue ou il manque le n°12, je me fais vaguement la réflexion que c'est bizarre mais je suis trop faible pour m'y attarder.

- Pff tu parle d'un anniversaire, je murmure.

Puis je relève la tête parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe. Et là je vois un gros chien noir qui me regarde, je le regarde puis lui fais signe de venir sans trop forcer parce que je suis quand même dans un sale état je vous le rappel. Le chien vient près de moi et je lui caresse doucement la tête.

- Salut mon vieux, je lui dis doucement pour pas qu'il prenne peur. Tiens tu n'as pas de collier, toi aussi tu es parti de chez toi, je continue à dire tout en le caressant.

Il lance un petit aboiement comme pour répondre que oui, puis pose sa tête sur mes genou, je ne peu pas m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Je vois le chien qui lève la tête vers moi et me regarde comme pour me demander si c'est à cause de lui que j'ai mal.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon grand, j'étais déjà mal fichu avant que tu n'arrive, je lui dis, comme s'il pouvait comprendre sa que je dis, je pense en secouant la tête doucement de droite à gauche.

Une heure plus tard la nuit est tombé, je commence à avoir froid même si ont est en plein été les nuits peuvent être fraîche je frissonne, je peux plus bouger, j'ai vraiment trop mal et je sens l'engourdissement m'envahir. Ma vision commence à s'obscurcir et je perds peu à peu connaissance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand je reprends connaissance, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais une forte lumière m'oblige à les refermés. Puis réessaye plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les garder ouvert, une fois les yeux ouvert je fais un tour d'horizon et vois que je suis dans une chambre, pas la mienne en tout cas parce que je ne reconnais rien autour de moi.

- Il vient de reprendre connaissance, dis quelqu'un dont je ne reconnais pas la voix.

- Où suis-je ? Je demande la voix plutôt rauque.

- Tu es chez moi, me dis quelqu'un.

Là je tourne la tête pour voir qui me parle et je vois un homme, plutôt grand, long cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules, yeux gris, je le reconnais tout de suite, il faut dire que les journaux ont beaucoup parlé de lui une fois qu'il fut innocenté. Je le regarde étonner et me demande comment j'ai fais pour atterrir chez lui alors que j'étais dans la rue en train de parler à un chien.

- Sirius Black ! Je dis un peu étonner.

- Oui lui-même, me sourit-il.

- Comment… heu… Je suis arrivé chez vous et où est le chien qui était avec moi ? Je lui demande avec appréhension.

- Oh, je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, ne t'inquiète pas pour le chien il est en sécurité, me dit-il avec un sourire. On ta soigner, tu devrais aller mieux d'ici quelques jours.

- Je suis resté évanoui pendant combien de temps ? Je lui demande.

- Pas très longtemps, 1 heure grand max.

- Ok, je dis en essayant de m'assoir sur le lit mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai encore trop mal, donc je me rallonge.

- Ne bouge pas trop tu risque de rouvrir tes blessures, me gronde Sirius.

Je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire amuser de venir flotter sur mes lèvres, cet homme que je ne connais pas s'occupe mieux de moi que mon propre père, y a quand même de quoi rire, mais bon vue que je ne peux pas rire parce que j'ai mal aux côtes, je me contente de sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, jeune homme, me demande-t-il d'un air faussement colérique.

- Rien, je lui réponds avec un autre sourire amusé, au faite vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis ? Je lui demande en le regardant.

- Pas la peine je sais qui tu es une connaissance commune me là dit, me répond-il avec lui aussi un sourire mais aimable non pas amusé.

- Ha bon qui sa ? Je demande étonner.

- Il ne va pas tarder à revenir tu pourras voir par toi-même, me répond-t-il mystérieusement avant de quitter la pièce.

J'ai le cerveau qui fonctionne a fond, je me demande bien qui pourrait bien connaitre Sirius Black dans mes connaissances mais je vois personne. Donc en attendant de voir qui est cette fameuse personne, je me renfonce dans le sommeil tout doucement. Je me réveil quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de pas dans la chambre m'as réveillé, je tourne la tête vers l'opportun et ouvre de grand yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir cette personne ici, parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas de leur côté vue qu'il est souvent avec mon père et d'autre mangemort.

- Vous, dis-je avec étonnement.

- Oui moi, me répond avec froideur Rogue.

- Mais… Vous… ne…, je bégaye avant de me faire couper par Rogue.

- On vous expliquera tout plus tard, me dit-il avec au fond des yeux une petite lueur d'amusement. Pour le moment vous aller m'expliquer se qui c'est passer, pour que vous vous retrouviez dans cette état ? me dit-il de sont ton habituel.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, je ne veux pas en parler, j'ai trop honte de moi et de mon père aussi.

- Tenez ! Buvez sa vous vous sentirez mieux après, si vous ne voulez pas nous dire se qui c'est passer c'est votre droit, mais vous verrez que vous vous sentirez mieux si vous le disiez a quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pas obligé a moi.

- Ok, je vais y réfléchir, je dis en buvant la potion puis en me rallongeant.

Puis je l'entends repartir, une fois seul je réfléchis a se qu'il vient de me dire, oui c'est sur que je me sentirais mieux si je le disais a quelqu'un, mais pour le moment je ne m'en sens pas capable, peut être plus tard. Je suis sorti de mes réflexions par quelqu'un qui entre dans la chambre.

Je tourne la tête et vois que c'est Sirius qui est de retour, je soupir de soulagement, j'avais pas du tout envie de reparler avec Rogue.

- Alors Theo, je peux t'appelé Theo ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui bien sur, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

- Donc je disais alors Theo, sa vas mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux, je souris, par contre vous auriez pu me dire que c'était Rogue notre connaissance commune, j'aurais fais comme si je dormais si j'aurais su, je lui dis mécontent.

- J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois, me sourit-il.

- J'espère quand même qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, soupirais-je, puis j'entends des bruits venant d'en bas. Heu il y a qui d'autre chez vous ? Je demande peu rassurer.

- Pas mal de monde, les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et d'autre personnes que tu ne connais pas, mais vue que je sais pas si ont peux te faire confiance je ne te dirais pas leur nom pour le moment, me répond-t-il.

- Ok, mais vous savez vous pouvez me faire confiance, si je suis parti de chez moi ce n'est pas pour y remettre les pieds de sitôt.

Il me sourit, je lui souris en réponse, puis je perds mon sourire tout a coup, je viens de penser à une chose pas très plaisante, que vas-t-il se passer une fois que je vais réintégrer Poudlard, tout les Serpentards seront a se moment là que je suis parti de chez mon père et je ne serais plus en sécurité dans le dortoir. J'en frissonne d'appréhension et Sirius le remarque.

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je le regarde ne sachant pas si je peu lui dire ou pas, puis je me dis que si je veux qu'il me fasse confiance il faut que je lui fasse confiance en retour alors je me lance et lui explique tout se qui c'est passer chez moi ainsi que ma terrible pensée sur se qui risque de se passer à la rentrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Theo, me dit-il, Dumbledore ne permettra jamais qu'on te fasse du mal dans sont établissement, on trouvera une solution, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Sa fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait pris dans ses bras que je craque et laisse couler mes larmes que je retiens depuis si longtemps, pour être exact, j'ai pas pleuré depuis la mort de ma mère, se qui fais plutôt longtemps. Je fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Et voilà fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que sa vous a plus, merci de bien vouloir me mettre une review que sa vous ai plus ou non, une critique bien construite ne fais pas de mal :)


	2. S'apprivoiser

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et que vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas tout à fait le canon (Sirius toujours vivant et innocenté par exemple)

Je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta Reader donc si vous voulez vous proposer envoyer moi un MP.

Et je vous remercie pour les reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : S'apprivoiser

Je me réveil le lendemain matin au aurore, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je regarde autour de moi et vois que Sirius est endormi sur une chaise près de mon lit, je souris sa faisait longtemps que personne n'avait plus veillé comme sa sur moi. Je m'étire un peu histoire de voir où j'ai encore mal, après une bref inspection, j'ai pratiquement plus mal, cette potion que m'as fais boire Rogue fais des miracles.

Je décide de tenter de me levé sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sirius. Une fois debout je remarque que je suis dans un pyjama qui ne m'appartiens pas, rien de plus normal vue que je suis parti de chez moi sans rien emporter à par ma baguette magique bien sur, je m'en sépare jamais.

Je décide de mettre ma cape légère puis de descendre voir si je peux trouver dans la cuisine quelque chose à manger, parce que j'ai une faim de loup, je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi il faut dire. J'arrive en bas des escaliers et tourne à gauche pour voir une porte, je l'ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce, c'est bien la cuisine, je suis trop fort je l'ai trouvé du premier coup, je souris, mais mon sourire s'efface rapidement quand je vois que je ne suis pas tout seul dans la cuisine.

Effectivement il y a deux femmes et deux hommes, l'un des deux hommes n'est autre que Remus Lupin notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en un peu plus miteux quand même, sinon une des femmes doit avoir l'âge de mon père et est rousse, plutôt rondelette et est en train de faire la cuisine. L'autre est une jeune femme un peu moins de la trentaine je dirais, elle a les cheveux rose, je trouve que sa lui vas plutôt bien même si je n'aime pas trop cette couleur, elle est assise en face de Lupin, et le dernier est un homme qui doit aussi avoir l'âge de mon père, roux, un peu dégarni, yeux bleu. Je suppose que les deux roux doivent être les parents Weasley par contre la jeune femme je ne l'as connais pas.

Tous me regarde avec étonnement, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre a se que je sois aussi vite debout, mais bon ils ne peuvent pas savoir que j'ai l'habitude de se genre de traitement donc que je me remets plutôt rapidement de se genre d'épisode. Je les regarde mal à l'aise, puis décide de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans ma chambre près de la seule personne avec qui je suis plus ou moins proche ici, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que la femme rousse, que je suppose être Mme Weasley m'interpelle :

- He, jeune homme, me dit-elle avec un sourire. Viens manger un peu avant de retourner te reposer.

- D'accord, je lui réponds en retournant vers eux pas très à l'aise malgré tout.

- Ne sois pas si mal à l'aise, ont vas pas te manger, me dit la jeune femme aux cheveux rose.

Je là regarde, puis lui fais un sourire en coin, mon fameux sourire qui fait craquer toutes les filles. Enfin là il ne doit pas être si fantastique que sa vue je dois avoir quelques bleus sur le visage.

- Mais je n'ai pas peur, sache que rien ne me fais peur Mademoiselle, lui dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

- Voyez vous cela, le jeune homme ici présent n'as peur de rien, me dit-elle en me faisant un sourire éblouissant.

- J'ai été élevé à bonne école, je lui dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et en plus d'être plus que courageux et dragueur, il est aussi prétentieux, il nous manquait plus que ça un mélange des jumeaux, de Charlie et de Percy dans une seule et même personne, dit Lupin en rigolant.

- Ha bon ? Je fais étonner.

- Et oui trois enfin quatre Weasley dans une même personne, me réponds Lupin, je suppose que sa doit pas trop faire plaisir au serpent que tu es de ressembler a quatre lions ? Dit-il avec amusement.

- Sa me dérange pas, enfin a part pour Percy, je ne l'ai jamais trop aimé celui là, mais les jumeaux je les ai toujours bien aimé, j'adorais quand ils faisaient leur blagues et Charlie je ne le connais pas donc je n'ai pas d'opinion à donner.

Je fais un sourire charmeur à la cantonade puis demande :

- Hum… Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez enfin à part le professeur Lupin bien sur, fis-je en lui souriant.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, alors moi c'est Molly Weasley, la mère des jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Percy et Bill, voici mon mari Artur et cette charmante demoiselle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, me réponds Mme Weasley.

- Enchanter charmante demoiselle, je dis en me tournant vers Tonks et en lui tendant la main.

Elle allait pour répondre mais c'est se moment là que choisisse une bonne partie des enfants Weasley ainsi que Harry, Hermione et Sirius pour faire leur apparition. J'ai la main de Tonks dans la mienne et je m'apprête à lui faire un baise main quand je me sens tirer en arrière. Je suis étonner et me retourne pour me retrouver face à un Harry Potter pas très content.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là dit moi Nott ? me demande-t-il en colère.

- Moi ? Je ne faisais rien, pourquoi ? Je demande étonner par son attitude.

- Oui à d'autre, sache pour ta gouverne que Tonks est avec Remus, m'informe-t-il

- Déjà Potter je n'étais pas en train de la draguée mais de lui faire un baise main pour lui montrer que j'étais content de faire sa connaissance et ensuite si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal je pense que le professeur Lupin est assez grand pour me le dire tout seul non ? Je lui réponds d'un air assuré que je suis loin de ressentir, vu que j'ai légèrement flirté avec Tonks. Mais bon je fais se genre de chose avec tout le monde enfin sauf ceux que je ne peux pas supporter comme Potter et sa clique.

Je me sens un peu oppressé avec autant de Lions autour de moi et puis aussi avec autant de monde autour de moi tout court, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'être aussi entourer, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire, donc dès qu'il y a un peu trop de monde je me sens mal. Mais bon ils m'ont sauvé la vie, enfin pas tous mais bon je ne vais pas rechigner, donc je vais essayer de faire un effort, mais bon je peu pas me sentir Potter donc avec lui sa passera pas sa j'en suis sur et certain.

- Heu, je suppose que si, fini par répondre Potter.

- Voilà, donc le sujet est clos, je lui réponds en me rasseyant sur ma chaise et en lui lançant un sourire victorieux.

- Voilà un jeune homme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, me lance Tonks avec un clin d'œil.

- Je me laisserais jamais piétiné par qui que se sois ça c'est sur, je lui dis avec un autre de mes sourire charmeur, pour bien faire enrager Potter.

- Mouai, ont dirait pas vue dans l'état où Sirius ta trouver hier, me lance Potter avec hargne.

Là je le regarde un peu blesser par la remarque mais j'essaye de ne pas lui montrer pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir qu'il avait touché un point sensible, je lui jette un regard noir mais ne réplique rien. Je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon désarroi mais d'autre personnes ont pu l'apercevoir surtout ceux qui était en face de moi, tel que Tonks, Fred et George, Bill et Sirius. Je baise la tête sur mon bol et mange mon déjeuner sans plus rien dire puis une fois fini je m'excuse et sors de table pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et décide de m'habiller, donc j'enlève mon pyjama, enfin celui qu'on m'a prêté, j'enfile mon pantalon, puis me regarde dans le miroir à pied qu'il y a sur l'armoire, une grimace apparait sur mon visage. Je ne suis vraiment pas beau à voir, j'ai le torse remplit de bleu et de balafre toute fraiche mais aussi d'ancienne cicatrices. J'en ai aussi sur le visage mais quand même moins visible que celles sur le reste de mon corps. Vous savez si je devais me décrire je dirais que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt banal, des cheveux brun coupé court, des yeux noisettes, un corps filiforme, pas très muscler vue que je ne fais pas de sport mais pas flasque non plus, ça entretien de se faire tabasser par son père il faut dire.

J'ai un petit rire sans joie puis c'est là que je remarque que je ne suis plus seul dans la chambre, je regarde dans le miroir et vois deux têtes rousses. Je me tourne vers eux, je vois qu'ils sont plutôt gêner, je suppose qu'ils ne pensaient pas me trouver si peu vêtu.

- C'est bon vous vous êtes bien rincer l'œil, maintenant vous aller pouvoir aller voir Potter et sa bande pour pouvoir bien vous moquer de moi, je m'exclame avec colère.

- Heu… Non ont comptait pas aller voir les autres, ont voulait juste te parler, mais ont ne s'attendait pas vraiment à te trouver comme sa, me dit l'un des deux en montrant mon torse découverts.

- Ha, je prends ma cape et me couvre avec.

- Heu… Pourquoi tu mets ta cape ? Me demande l'autre.

- Parce que j'ai rien d'autre à me mettre, je suis parti de chez moi sans rien d'autre que se que j'avais sur le dos et ma baguette, je lui explique calmement.

- D'accord, si tu veux ont peu te prêter quelques vêtements, bon se sera un peu grand mais je suppose que tu ne veux rien provenant d'Harry ainsi que de Ron ? me propose-t-il.

- Bien vue, je lui souris, merci beaucoup pour les vêtements mais je ne veux pas vous embêter non plus, je réponds doucement.

- Mais tu nous embête pas voyons, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ont peu faire ami-ami avec un Serpentard et pas laid de surcroit, me réponds l'un des jumeaux.

- Ok alors je suis d'accord, je lui réponds avant d'ajouter : heu juste pour savoir comment ont fait pour vous différencier ? Je demande en haussant un sourcil.

- Ont peut pas a moins de bien nous connaitre, mais bon vue qu'on t'aime bien ont vas te dire comment faire pour nous différencier mais tu ne dois le dire a personne, pas même a notre mère, me répondent les deux en même temps.

- D'accord, je promets de ne rien dire a personne, je leur dis en levant la main droite.

- Ok, je vais te le dire pendant de George vas chercher quelques vêtements dans notre chambre, me répond Fred.

Celui que je suppose être George sort de la chambre et donc Fred met son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine vers mon lit, ont s'assoie puis il me dit tout bas à l'oreille :

- En faite pour nous différencier ce n'est pas bien compliquer, déjà moi je parle pratiquement toujours le premier ensuite il suffit de bien nous regarder et tu verras que là, il me montre sont cou, j'ai deux grain de beauté que George n'as pas et puis si tu regarde de prêt nos cheveux tu verras que les miens sont toujours plus court que ceux de George, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

- En faite il suffit d'être observateur pour pouvoir vous reconnaitre, je pense que je vais pouvoir y arriver, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.

C'est a se moment là que George reviens dans la chambre avec quelques vêtements, je les regarde et les trouve vraiment pas mal, je prends une chemise bordeaux et la met, elle est un peu grande mais je m'en fiche, je l'aime bien. Une fois la chemise mise je me tourne vers les jumeaux et leur demande leurs avis.

- Alors vous en pensés quoi ? Je leurs demande en les regardant.

- Parfait, elle te va même mieux qu'a moi, me dit Fred avec un sourire.

- Tu parle je baille dedans ont dirais que je suis maigrelet, mais merci pour le compliment Fred, je lui dis avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais tu es loin d'être maigrelet et puis si tu fais comme ça, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en arrangeant la chemise, elle baillera un peu moins, fini-t-il en me regardant d'un œil critique. Tu ne trouve pas George ?

- Oui maintenant c'est vraiment mieux je trouve, lui répond George.

Franchement je les adore tout les deux et ça depuis ma toute première année à Poudlard et je suis content de pouvoir enfin leur parler, ce sont les seuls Lions que je respecte parce qu'il mérite le respect après toutes les conneries qu'ils ont fait à Poudlard, surtout lors de leur dernière année quand ils sont parti sur leur balai sans même finir l'année.

- Bon, aller maintenant tu viens avec nous en bas, me dit Fred.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de revoir Potter, je lui dis en faisant une grimace.

- Pas très élégante cette grimace jeune homme et de toute façon tu viens en bas avec nous que tu le veuille ou non et puis je pense qu'Harry est monté avec Ron et Hermione dans sa chambre comme ils le font tout le temps, me réponds Fred avec un sourire en coin qui n'inaugure rien de bon si je refuse.

- Bon d'accord, je viens avec vous, je soupir doucement.

Alors je me retrouve entre les deux, pour ne pas me laisser de moyen de me sauver si je croise Potter, à descendre les escaliers pour aller dans un salon deux étages en dessous. Une fois arriver au dit salon, je voix avec effarement qu'il y a Potter et ses potes, je veux faire demi-tour mais George, m'empêche de partir vue qu'il est resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, dite moi se que vous en avez pensé par reviews, bon ou pas bon tout est bon a prendre )


	3. Amitié entre ennemi

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et que vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas tout à fait le canon (Sirius toujours vivant et innocenté par exemple)

Bêta Reader : Elkei Snape

Note de l'auteur : Pour la mise en couple de Théodore je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais le mettre j'hésite entre trois personnes, deux qu'on a déjà vue et une autre qui vas apparaitre plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Amitié entre ennemis

Je me retourne vers les autres pour voir qu'ils me regardent tous d'un sale œil, comme si j'allais commencer à les insulter ou les frapper. Pourtant, je ne leur ai jamais rien fais à ces quatre là à Poudlard et, depuis le temps, ils devraient savoir que je ne suis pas comme Malfoy, à toujours leur vouloir des noises. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Fred m'a déjà mis un bras autour des épaules et m'entraîne jusqu'au canapé et me force à m'assoir en me poussant légèrement, puis il s'installe à côté de moi et George prend place de l'autre côté.

Là, je suis franchement mal à l'aise, assis sur ce canapé entre les jumeaux avec les quatre autres qui me regarde de travers. J'essaye de me relever pour partir, histoire de ne pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, mais Fred m'en empêche et me murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne les laisse pas te déstabiliser sinon ils auront gagné et à ce que j'ai compris, tu n'aimes pas perdre, surtout face à eux.

Je lui fais un imperceptible signe de tête et me renfonce dans le canapé, sentant les deux corps des jumeaux se presser tout contre le mien. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise avec tant de contact, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude. Le calme ne pouvait pas durer, et c'est Weasley en plus qui lance les hostilités en disant à ses frères :

- Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez prêté des vêtements ? Leur demande-t-il brusquement.

- Bien sur que si, disent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Pourquoi, il ne mérite rien venant de nous, surtout qu'il ne perd pas une minute pour nous dénigrer, continue Weasley agressif.

- Ben moi perso, ça ne m'aurai pas déranger qu'il reste torse nu, mais je suppose que toi ça t'aurait déranger, pudique comme tu es, réplique Fred, calmement.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dénigré, tu me confonds avec Malfoy, Weasley ! Je lui lance avec un sourire en coin. Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous pareils, tout comme les Gryffondors, je suppose, vu que je m'entends plutôt bien avec tes frères alors que toi et Potter ça passe pas du tout, je réplique en me levant et me mettant face à lui pour le toiser.

Bon pas très facile à toiser le gars vu qu'il est plus grand que moi, mais au moins ça lui montre que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il me regarde de toute sa hauteur, comme pour me faire peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur et lui est prêt à me sauter dessus. Mais je suis prêt s'il décide de sortir sa baguette, j'ai la mienne prête à l'emploi et s'il veut y aller à main nue et bien je suis prêt à l'accueillir aussi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse porter le premier coup, Sirius arrive et nous sépare rapidement avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, on vous laisse seuls deux minutes et vous êtes prêts à vous taper dessus ? Demande-t-il avec un peu de colère dans le ton de sa voix.

- C'est lui qui… Commence Weasley mais il est vite coupé par Fred.

- Sirius, ce n'était pas méchant ils voulaient juste voir lequel était le plus grand et puis, on était là au pire, si ça avait dégénéré, fit Fred avec un de ses sourires malicieux.

- Mouai, vous connaissant tous les deux ça aurait été pire si vous étiez intervenus, dit Sirius en leur lançant un regarde lourd de sens.

- Mais arrête de nous voir plus stupides que nous le sommes, dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Bon, si je suis venu c'est parce que Dumbledore a demander à te voir, Theo, me dit Sirius. Viens avec moi, il est dans la cuisine, puis il m'entraine dans la cuisine avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Arrivés dans la cuisine je vois que Dumbledore n'est pas seul, il y a plusieurs personnes que je ne connais pas avec lui. Les deux rouquins assis en bout de table doivent être des Weasley, il y a toujours Lupin et Tonks, Rogue s'est joint à eux également, vu sa tête je suppose qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Sirius me fait assoir près de Lupin, puis s'assoit à côté de moi. La « réunion » commence. Ils se mettent à parler de comment je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et surtout où je vais loger une fois là-bas, parce que les dortoirs de Serpentard sont à proscrire.

- Bon, commença Dumbledore, je crois savoir où tu pourras loger quand tu seras à Poudlard, maintenant il faudra juste que tu ne traînes pas seul dans les couloirs de l'école si tu ne veux pas faire de mauvaise rencontre, me dit-il.

- Heu… Et où est ce que je vais loger, Professeur ? Je lui demande un peu hésitant.

- Dans une chambre privée, tu n'auras pas de colocataire et toi seul aura le mot de passe pour y accéder, me répond-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bon au moins maintenant je serai seul dans ma chambre, c'est super, moi qui aime la solitude, par contre je vais être obligé de traîner avec du monde histoire de ne pas être seul dans les couloirs, ça c'est moins cool. De toute façon je ne sortirai de ma chambre que pour aller en cours donc ce ne sera pas si difficile que ça, supporté pendant quelques heures quelques personnes.

- Bon voilà qui est réglé, tu peux partir maintenant, me dit Dumbledore.

Je m'éclipse donc rapidement, je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner dans le salon, donc je remonte dans ma chambre et m'assois sur mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ça, puis je commence à m'ennuyer. Je n'ai pas pris de bouquins ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour m'occuper quand je suis parti de chez moi. Je décide d'aller dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait une juste à l'étage du dessous. Je me lève et vais dans la bibliothèque, je fais le tour des livres et en prends un qui a l'air pas mal, et commence à lire.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je lis un bon livre et je ne vois pas non plus tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Donc c'est avec étonnement que je sens quelqu'un me tapoter le bras pour me ramener à la réalité. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Fred qui me fait un large sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

- Quoi ? Je lui demande un peu grognon de m'être fais surprendre.

- Oh rien, juste pour te dire qu'on passe à table donc si tu as faim, tu ferais mieux de venir avant que les morfales ai tout bouffé, me dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je le regarde, amusé, et lui fais mon sourire en coin. Je sais très bien de qui il parle quand il dit les morfales. Il parle de son débile de frère qui traîne avec Potter et sûrement de d'autres que je ne connais pas.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois, je lui réponds avant de me replonger dans ma lecture.

Suite à quoi Fred partit manger. Je suis resté une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lire mon livre avant que, une fois de plus, quelqu'un ne me tapote le bras, je me retourne et, cette fois, ce n'et pas Fred que je vois, mais Sirius. Je lui fais un sourire puis m'apprête à me replonger dans ma lecture, mais Sirius m'arrête.

- On va passer à table, me dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je crois que je vais m'abstenir pour le moment, je verrai plus tard, je dis avant de replonger dans ma lecture.

- Non, tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas manger, tu n'as déjà pas mangé ce midi, me dit-il avec inquiétude.

Je pousse un soupir, c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller me mettre à table avec tous les autres, être la bête curieuse que tout le monde regarde. Mais bon je vois bien que Sirius s'inquiète, donc je décide malgré tout de le suivre. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je m'installe et attends calmement que les plats arrivent sur la table, je n'ai pas levé la tête vers les autres, je n'ai pas envie de voir leur regard compatissant ou plein de pitié ou même hostile.

Une fois les plats sur la table j'attends patiemment que tous se soit servis, puis je me sers deux trois cuillères et commence à manger. Comme je l'ai dis à Sirius, je n'ai pas très faim. En fait, je n'ai pas d'appétit depuis que je suis arrivé. Et j'ai beau dire ça n'a rien avoir avec Potter et compagnie. Si je suis comme ça c'est à cause de mon père et surtout parce que j'ai peur, peur de retourner à Poudlard, peur de me faire massacrer par les autres Serpentard, peur de …

Je préfère m'arrêter là sinon je ne vais vraiment rien pouvoir avaler et je sens sur moi le regard de Sirius qui attend que je mange au moins un minimum. Je me demande s'il va continuer à faire ça ou pas. Personne n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi donc ça me fait un peu bizarre, mais j'aime beaucoup ça. Que quelqu'un tienne assez à moi pour s'inquiéter de voir si je mange ou pas. Ça me change de mon père qui ne s'intéresse à moi que pour frapper ou me dire qu'un jour je devrais me faire apposer la marque de son Maître, comme si j'avais envie de l'avoir, cette marque.

Après avoir mangé quelques cuillères, je m'excuse et sors de table. J'en peux plus de leur regard sur moi, il faut que je sorte de la pièce avant de me sentir vraiment mal et de vomir devant tout le monde. Donc je suis sorti le plus rapidement possible et je suis de nouveau allé dans la bibliothèque pour continuer à lire mon livre.

J'ai fini de lire mon livre. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est plus de 22h, je m'étire, me lève, vais ranger mon livre puis sort de la bibliothèque le plus silencieusement possible histoire de ne pas réveiller ceux qui dorment déjà et je me glisse dans ma chambre. Ensuite, je me mets en pyjama et me mets au lit. Une fois bien au chaud dans mon lit, j'essaye de ne plus penser à rien histoire de trouver le sommeil plus rapidement, mais c'est peine perdu. Des milliers de pensées fusent dans mon esprit.

J'arrive tout de même à m'endormir vers 2h du matin et mes rêves son peuplés de cauchemars plus terrifiant les uns que les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé par reviews, bon ou pas bon tout est bon a prendre )


	4. Chemin de Traverse

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et que vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas tout à fait le canon (Sirius toujours vivant et innocenté par exemple)

Bêta Reader : Elkei Snape

Note de l'auteur : Il n'y aura pas de Sirius/Theo, se sera juste une relation père/fils, sinon pour savoir avec qui il va finir un peu de patience vous le serez bien assez tôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Chemin de Traverse

Les semaines passèrent plutôt rapidement, le seul problème que j'avais, c'était avec le trio, mais bon, tant que je n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'eux ils ne me cherchaient pas. Mes bleus et estafilades guérirent rapidement, il ne me restait plus que les cicatrices pour témoigner de ce qui m'était arrivé. Pendant toute cette période, Sirius avait été comme un père pour moi, il m'avait soigné et on était très proche maintenant... ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Potter, mais bon il s'y ferait. Sirius m'avait aussi expliqué que le gros chien noir que j'avais rencontré pas très loin de chez lui n'était autre que lui-même dans sa forme animagus. Il m'avait aussi proposé, si je le voulais, de devenir animagus aussi. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter mais si ça me tente beaucoup, je dois dire. Il m'a dit de prendre mon temps pour me donner ma réponse parce que de toute façon on ne pourrait pas commencer tout de suite les leçons, vu qu'il nous reste peu de temps avant la rentrée.

J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ainsi que les autres et il a été convenu qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la dernière semaine de vacances, accompagnés des membres de l'Ordre pour la sécurité de Potter ainsi que la mienne. Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte d'y être, obligé d'être bloqué toute une journée avec Potter et sa bande, rien de mieux pour me démoraliser.

Nous sommes déjà le 29 Août les semaines ont vraiment passé trop vite à mon goût, mais bon il est quand même grand temps d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. Dans trois jours, je vais prendre le Poudlard-Express et je commence à avoir un peu peur. Je n'ai pas trop envie de croiser certaines personnes. Nous voilà parti par cheminette pour le Chemin de Traverse, une fois arrivés, nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, et pour ma plus grande joie je ne me retrouve pas avec Potter et ses deux potes.

Mon groupe, constitué de deux membres de l'Ordre, de Ginny et de Mme Weasley, se dirige vers le magasin de Mme Guipure, Ginny et moi avons besoin de nouvelles robes de sorciers pour cette année, de toute façon moi je dois tout racheter vu que je n'ai rien pris avec moi à part ma baguette. On rentre dans le magasin et la première chose que je vois c'est qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un en train de faire des essayages et que ce quelqu'un n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Mme Guipure me dit de monter sur le banc juste à côté de celui de Draco, ce que je fais même si j'ai une boule dans le ventre. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire ou faire en voyant.

J'essaye de ne pas tourner la tête vers lui mais quand je l'entends me parler je suis bien obligé de le regarder pour lui répondre.

- Salut Theo ! Me dit-il sans colère ni agressivité, juste normalement, de sa voix trainante, même pas avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Salut Draco ! Je lui réponds un peu étonné de cette passivité.

Puis plus rien, il fini ses essayages puis part me laissant tout déboussolé par cette rencontre des plus bizarres avec lui. Une fois mes robes et celles de Ginny achetées, nous allons chercher toutes nos fournitures, puis finissons par Fleury et Bott où nous retrouvons les autres. Je décide de flâner dans les aller remplies de livre pour me changer un peu les idées et en même temps trouver les bouquins qu'il me faut pour ma 6ème année à Poudlard. Quand je reviens vers le comptoir avec tous mes bouquins j'entends une dispute. Quand je regarde dans la direction d'où viennent les bruits, je vois que Potter et sa clique qui se dispute avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

Je m'approche et je constate que c'est comme d'habitude. Draco qui cherche la merde et Potter qui répond en bon Gryffondor qu'il est. Weasley est sur le point d'éclater et de jeter un sort alors que Granger essaye de calmer tout le monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur ces trois abruti, ils m'en on fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que je vis au Square Grimmaurd.

- Alors Potter, toujours en train de t'attirer des ennuis à ce que je vois, je lui lance avec un petit sourire narquois en arrivant près d'eux.

- La ferme Nott, on t'a pas sonné, répond Weasley toujours aussi en colère.

- Toujours aucune originalité dans tes répliques la belette, réplique Draco avec nonchalance.

Je vois que Weasley est vraiment sur le point de craquer, il a ses doigts crisper sur sa baguette à un tel point que ses jointures ont blanchit. Je croise les doigts pour que Granger arrive à le calmer parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ainsi que de celle de Draco.

- Calme toi Ron. Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ici, dans le magasin, et puis je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on t'envoie à Azkaban, lui dit-elle avec empressement.

- Ouais t'as raison, ils n'en valent pas la peine, tous les deux, s'exclame Weasley en nous regardant avec dégoût moi et Draco.

Puis lui et Granger s'en vont nous laissant seul Draco, Potter et moi. Draco me jette un dernier coup d'œil, je n'arrive pas à déterminer la lueur qui a brillé dans ses pupilles d'argent et cela me déconcerte au plus haut point. Puis il lance une dernière pique à Potter et part d'un pas tranquille et hautain vers la sortie, où je vois que son père l'attend. Lui j'ai aucun mal à voir que la lueur dans ses yeux est une lueur de colère et de mécontentement. La colère parce que je suis parti du côté de la lumière et du mécontentement sûrement parce que j'ai parlé avec son fils et qu'il a peur que je le détourne aussi.

Ensuite, je retourne au comptoir payé mes bouquins et attends dehors que les autres aient fini leurs achats, pour pouvoir enfin partir d'ici. Même si l'ambiance est plutôt étouffante et électrique au Square Grimmaurd, au moins je ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un qui me voudrait vraiment du mal.

Une fois rentré, je vais directement dans ma chambre, je range mes nouvelles affaires scolaires dans la malle que m'a offert Sirius, puis me dirige vers la cage de mon hibou grand duc, Hadès, heureusement il avait réussi à me retrouver. J'adore Hadès et si je l'avais perdu, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en acheter un autre.

Maintenant, j'anticipe le moment de la rentrée, surtout le voyage dans le Poudlard-Express, je pense que ce sera le moment qui sera le pire puisque qu'il n'y aura personne pour me protéger, parce que je ne compte pas sur Potter et ses amis pour prendre ma défense si je me fais attaquer. Je suppose que si ça arrive il sera plutôt le premier à encourager ceux qui me feront du mal.

Les trois derniers jours passent bien trop rapidement à mon goût. J'aurais voulu que ces vacances ne se terminent jamais parce que malgré que Potter et ses pots de colle m'emmerde, c'était quand même les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais eues. Mais bon comme on dit toute bonne chose a une fin, j'espère juste que je survivrai jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Et voilà le jour du grand départ nous avons descendu nos bagages dans le hall et là tout le monde dit au revoir à tout le monde, moi j'ai juste dit au revoir à Sirius, Fred et George les seuls à qui j'ai plutôt bien parlé et me suis bien entendu pendant ses vacances. Ensuite nous sommes tous monter dans les voitures prêtées par le ministère et nous sommes dirigées vers King's Cross.

Plus on avançait vers la gare et plus la boule dans mon estomac se contractait, une peur tenace me broyait les intestins, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'arriver à cette gare et surtout pas envie de monter dans ce train ou tout pouvait basculer pour moi. J'avais peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre au détour d'un wagon et de ne pas m'en sortir vivant, je ne savais pas ce que mon père avait bien pu raconter à ses amis par rapport à ma disparition.

Au moment de monter dans le train ma peur était toujours aussi tenace, mais elle s'évapora un peu quand je réussis à trouver un compartiment complètement vide, je m'y suis rapidement assis et quelques minutes plus tard le train démarrait et quittait la gare pour un long voyage.

Pour le moment tout se passait bien, personne n'était venu m'enquiquiner et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, même Potter et ses deux gardes du corps n'étaient pas venus me rendre une petite visite.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Bon, j'aurais pu tomber plus mal, la personne qui poussa la porte de mon compartiment n'était autre que Draco Malfoy et oui encore une fois, à croire qu'il me poursuivait, parce que le voir trois fois en même pas quatre jours ça commençait quand même à faire beaucoup. Il était seul, je me fis rapidement la réflexion qu'il était toujours seul quand je le rencontrais mais ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion.

- Salut Theo ! me lance-t-il toujours de son ton neutre qu'il employait maintenant pour me parler.

- Salut Draco ! Je lui réponds en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Hum, il regarde dans le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un approche, il faudrait que je te parle seul à seul, me dit-il avec un petit air mystérieux, mais pas ici il y a trop de monde, peut être plus tard, à Poudlard, fini-t-il par dire avant de passer une nouvelle fois la porte et partir, me laissant une nouvelle fois chambouler par son drôle de comportement.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut, surtout s'il ne peut pas m'en parler dans le train, tout le reste du voyage, je le passe à penser à ce que Draco m'a dis. J'essaie de deviner ce qu'il me veut mais n'y parviens pas. Donc je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment et de me concentrer plutôt sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. On est bientôt arrivé et ma peur revient au galop.

Arrivé à la gare de Préaulard, je descends du train et me dirige vers les calèches et monte dans l'une d'elle et là je réalise que je suis monté dans la même que celle de Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je soupire, exaspéré, m'attendant à recevoir encore des piques de leur part, mais non ils ne parlent pas de tout le trajet. Je me demande s'il ne parle pas à cause de moi ou parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux dans le train.

Encore une nouvelle énigme que je mets dans un coin de ma tête avec celle de Draco pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus tard à tête reposé, du coup je pense que cette année risque d'être plus intéressante que je ne le pensais au départ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Voilà le chapitre 4 est fini, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez et faites moi part de vos impressions sur les énigmes et essayez de deviner avec qui Theo se mettra en couple.


End file.
